How Many Times Will It Take?
by brittanaloverr
Summary: Brittany and Santana trying to figure out their feelings for each other. Set after Sexy. First fanfic everrr. Some unexpected twists later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Why did she have to sing about his lips? Does she still love me? Does she still love Sam? What is freakin' locker combination?'

As Brittany was struggling with her locker, I happened to need my Spanish book. I was actually debating whether or not i should risk a detention by not getting it so I didn't have to talk to her, but I opted against that idea.

Neither of us made eye contact. The awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Brittany finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"Santana…"

I just kept my eyes focused on my book. I didn't want her to see that just saying my name makes me feel weaker. Brittany cut to the chase.

"Do you still love me?"

The question caused me to stop what I was doing in order to gaze into those ocean blue eyes. I thought for a minute. I wasn't thinking about my love for her. I was stalling. What is she up to?

"Why do you want to know?"

I don't know why I was avoiding the question. Of course I was still in love with the gorgeous blonde! The only reason I wasn't talking to Brittany was because I was trying to get over. However, even I knew that was never going to happen.

"I just want to know if I should be wasting my time with Artie.

Whoaa..did she just say 'wasting my time'? that means she does love me back. Even better, that means she wants to be with me. My mouth suddenly went dry, and I didn't know how to respond. Instead, I decided to hit Brittany with her own question.

"Well, do you still love Artie?"

"Of course I still love Artie," she replied.

Damn! Why is this chick so confusing! Why does she even bother talking to me about this if she still loves…him.

"Well, if you still love Artie, why do you want to know if I still love you?"

"Because I love you too, San."

I can't keep going through this.

"Britt, I can't just keep holding on just because you love both of us. It just hurts too much"

"Sure you can. Avril Lavigne totally wrote a song about it."

I'm assuming she picked up on my exasperated sigh, because she quickly changed the topic.

"You never answered my question, San. Do you still love me?"

My mind was racing. I didn't exactly know what to tell the beautiful girl standing in front of me. Should I risk getting my heart broken again by telling her my true feelings? I can't lie to Brittany. I'm an open book to her. Maybe she's testing me to see if I would be faithful in a relationship. Tears are now forming. I'm not an emotional person, at least, not in public. Brittany's only actually seen me cry, like once. I tried to take a deep breath, but it quivered.

"Yes Brittany, I'm still in love with you. I can't think of a time when I wasn't, and I don't think there will ever be a time when I am not. I love you so much, Britt, and seeing you with someone else kills me. I just want to know that you will mine forever, that we can camp out whenever, that we can see ducks together, and see any Disney movie you want. I can't stand being just friends, because my feelings are so much deeper than that, Brittany. I wish you would just see that. I don't exactly know how much you love me back, but I want you to know that you hold a very special place in my heart, Britt. You always have, and you always will."

I couldn't fight a tear that somehow managed to escape my eye. I had never told anyone my deep feelings like that, not even Brittany. When I looked back up, she wasn't hugging me, or crying, or kissing me. She was slamming her locker and walking away. What the hell! How could she break my heart again! But all I could do was watch my blonde walk the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is one of those shorter chapters. I went back to how I originally wrote it. It wouldn't be as good if I kept it as Santana's point of view. Please review :)**_

Chapter 2

Santana couldn't avoid going to glee rehearsal. She was thinking of going home, but she would have to see Brittany at one point or another. She eyed Britt as she was rolling Artie into the choir room. She didn't even bother looking at Santana as she walked in.

This was the final straw. Santana got up and sprinted to the bathroom before the starting bell even rang, praying that no one saw her tear-stained cheeks.

She wasn't expecting anyone to follow when she heard the door. Brittany, of all people, came strolling in. She sat down next to Santana on the floor. As Brittany reached up to wipe away her best friend's tear, Santana just swatted her hand away. There was no possible way that Brittany could comfort her right now.

"San, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Brittany!" She was sobbing now. "I confess my love to you, you say you love someone else, and then you turn your back and walk away from me!"

She tried to control her breathing in fear that she would start hyperventilating. As her chest was heaving, she managed, "how many times do you need to break my heart, Brittany? I know everything about you! I've known you your entire life. You've known Wheelie for only a year! How can you choose him over your best friend!"

Brittany stood up and looked down at her. "You are not my best friend, San." She then walked out. Santana winced after she said those words. They physically hurt her. She never thought that Brittany would ever say those words to her.

The rest of the period, she sat in the bathroom crying, as she experienced a pain she never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is longer than the other two. Most of them are about this length. And this one includes a song. If you're writing a fanfic about Glee, you gotta have some music. ;P Again, reviews are welcome! :)**_

Chapter 3

Whenever she saw Brittany walking down the hallway, she becomes filled with an intense rage. Quickly after she passes, though, it dissipates, and she becomes overwhelmed with hurt and sadness. However, when she walked into Glee that Thursday afternoon, she saw Brittany talking to Mr. Shuester. "Strange," she thought, "Artie's not here yet."

She still couldn't control the wave of depression that swept over her. She quickly walked up the risers to find a seat, and her eyes trailed to the floor.

Soon, everyone had arrived, and Mr. Shue started off the class. "Alright everyone, first off, there have been many rough patches involving relationships lately. I hope we can get them resolved before Nationals so that they do not affect us. Anyhow, Brittany has informed me that she has a song prepared for today. Come on down, Brittany."

First and foremost, I would like to say that a couple of my relationships have been in a rough patch lately. Some of you may be surprised, but I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few days."

Santana is now looking up at her, wide-eyed and confused. "And I think I have found the perfect song that describes my feelings." She motioned to Brad, and the music started to play.

Brittany closed her eyes and leaned against the piano as she sang. Santana listened intently to the lyrics.

"_**I bruise you, you bruise me.**_

_**We both bruise so easily, too easily**_

_**to let it show.**_

_**I love you, and that's all I know."**_

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She know that she's had her heart broken, and so has Brittany. Was this song directed towards her? That last line lingered in her mind. Was she saying that she only loved her best friend and not Artie?

The music played on. Brittany opened her eyes and stepped away from the piano. She briefly glanced at Artie then turned to face Santana. She took a few steps towards her, and gazed into her dark, mocha eyes before continuing her song.

"_**All my plans keep fallin' through.**_

_**All my plans, they depend on you**_

_**depend on you to help them grow.**_

_**I love you and that's all I know."**_

At this point, Santana looked at her best friend with eyes filled with tears. She had never seen Brittany sing with such passion and emotion before.

"_**When the singer's gone, let the song go on.**_

_**It's a fine line between the darkness and the dawn.**_

_**They say in the darkest nights, there's a light beyond."**_

Brittany crouched down in front of Santana. This entire time, they never broke eye contact. Artie just watched the scene in shock with his mouth on the floor.

"_**And the endings always come at last.**_

_**Endings always come too fast, they come too fast,**_

_**and they pass too slow.**_

_**I love you, and that's all-it's really all I know."**_

Santana couldn't hold back the tear that slid down her tan cheek. Brittany withdrew her hand and gently wiped the tear from her best friend's face.

"It's all I know," Brittany finally whispered.

Not a word was spoken in the choir room. All eyes were on the Latina and her friend.

"You are not my best friend, because I want you to be more than that," Brittany said, breaking the silence. "I know that I have hurt you," she continued, "but I hope that you love me enough to understand why. Will you give me another chance, please?" She kept staring at Santana. "San?"

Santana had no idea what to say. Her heart was pounding, and her palms were sweaty. After a few moments, she interlocked pinkies with Brittany and said, "Britt, can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Everybody watched as they made their way out of the choir room.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Britt you have a boyfriend! While you were singing that song to me, he looked crushed. Did you think about how singing to me and not him might have made him feel?"

"Not really. I just wanted you to talk to me again. I hate not having my best friend in my life."

"Well, Britt, you have to choose. You're going to have to break someone's heart. It's unavoidable. But just choose who you would die for and the person that would do anything for you in the end. Pick the person you love the most. I know you love us both, but you can't keep doing this."

With that, she walked away as the bell rang, leaving a very conflicted Brittany standing in the middle of the hallway with misty eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I wrote this fanfic a longggg time ago, and I am still cleaning it up. This might sound a little bit choppy, but it has A LOT to do with the plotline. Just bear with me please :) and please review! :D and I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 4

Brittany was up in her room now, thinking about everything that was going on in her life. She had absolutely no idea who to choose. She loved Artie and Santana in different ways and for different reasons.

She loved Artie, because he is a sweet boy with an amazing voice that gives great advice and is an amazing person to talk to.

She loved Santana, because she never underestimates her, she understands her, and overall, Santana has loved Brittany longer and deeper than Artie ever will. She knows all of this, and yet, she still can't decide.

All of a sudden, her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

Artie.

'_Hey, Britt. What's going on with you? Do you still love me? Did I do something wrong? -Artie '_

Brittany thought about how to respond. She finally did so fifteen minutes later.

'_Artie, we need to talk.'_

She thought about how to choose, because she honestly couldn't pick herself. She decided that she would ask both Santana and Artie a question about her. It would be a question that they wouldn't know unless they really understood her. The person who knew, would win her heart at the end.

The next day, she walked into the choir room before Glee rehearsal. She walked up to Artie, who was talking Mike.

"Hey Artie, can I talk you now, please?"

"Sure, Brittany. What's up?"

"What's my favorite 'Maroon 5' song?"

Artie thought about this for a moment. "Um, 'Misery'."

"Why?"

"Because it's catchy, has a good dance beat, and it's relatable."

"Okay, thanks!" Brittany smiled and skipped to her seat for rehearsal.

After rehearsal ended, Brittany went to her locker. She felt a spark of joy when she saw Santana walking to her locker as well. Again, Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"Hey San, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Um, what's my favorite 'Maroon 5' song?"

"Why? Did you, like, forget or something?"

"Please, Santana, just answer the question."

"Fine, gosh! 'She will be loved'".

Brittany was somewhat taken aback. "Well, do you know why?"

"Duh, Britt. During the summer of eighth grade, you were going out with Alex. Somehow, you found him kissing Sarah behind the bleachers near the football field. You felt crushed that he cheated on you, and you said that you would never love again. 'She will be loved' was the only song at the time that you listened to, because it was able to cheer you up a little bit. The song helped you through that and made you hopeful for the future. You've loved that song ever since."

Brittany was speechless. "Wow, San, I can't believe you remembered that after so long."

"Of course I remember, Brittany. You are my best friend. I remember everything you have ever said. When you love someone as much as I love you, anything they do or say stays with you forever."

The bell rang, cutting their conversation short.

"I gotta go, Britt. I can't be late to Spanish again." She smiled at the blonde and then walked to her next class.

Brittany stood there, processing everything that had occurred within the last five minutes. She took in every single word that Santana had said. She knew now. She knew who she was going to pick.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is another short one. Talk to me! Criticism never hurt anyone! :)**_

Chapter 5

Santana has been spending more time after school these past few days. After everybody leaves to go home, she roams the barren hallways and thinks for a little while.

She was surprised when she heard voices inside the deserted school. She walked closer and realized that they were coming from the choir room. One was of a girl and the other, a boy.

When she peered in through the little window, she gasped. It was Brittany and Artie. She pressed her ear to the crack in the doorway and listened.

"Brittany, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be with you, Artie. I love you, but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

Santana took a step back, appalled. But when the voices started up again, she quickly returned to her position.

"Are you in love with someone else, Brittany? Is that why you can't be with me?" There was a mix of anger and sadness in his voice. However, Brittany just stood there uncomfortably. "Brittany, answer me! Are you in love with someone else!"

There was more anger in his voice now. Santana could tell that he was trying to control it as best he could. Nobody ever wanted to get mad at Brittany, no matter what the reason was.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I'm in love with someone else!"

"Who!"

Brittany didn't understand why he was getting so angry with her. In the beginning, they didn't even have feelings for each other. They started out as duet partners, and somehow, it escalated from there. But Brittany was always in love with someone else.

"I'm deeply in love with Santana. I have loved her for so long, but I blew it with her and you. I'm sorry Artie, but I just can't be with you anymore."

Santana was looking on silently with tears streaming down her face. She saw Brittany get up and start heading out the other door of the choir room, so she pressed herself against the wall to avoid being seen.

As Brittany turned to exit the school, Santana caught a glimpse of her face. From the way the sun hit her, it looked as though Brittany's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet.

Santana knew how Brittany must feel right now. She had been down that road many times herself. She just wanted to run and give her best friend a hug and whisper words of comfort in her ear. But she knew she could not do that. Not yet anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! This chapter's a little longer. The storyline starts getting less cliché in these next few chapters .I will be updating a couple a days in the next two days…and then finals start, so I'll slow down in order to study -_- . But until then…. Enjoy! :)**_

Chapter 6

Later that night, Santana was laying on her bed, doing her daily thinking. Her phone was lying on her dresser. She had been eyeing it for the past five minutes, thinking about whether or not she should text Brittany.

She finally made up her mind to text her. 'This is it,' she thought. 'I'm finally going to do it. It's now or never.'

When she picked up her phone, se felt it virate in her hands. It was her. Drops of sweat started beading along her hairline.

'Hey Santana,' her text read.

Santana decided to reply, since she was going to text her anyway.

'Hey Britt, what's up?'

'Can you come over? I need to talk to you. Please?'

Santana didn't know what overcame her. She didn't even have the chance to reply. The next thing she knew, she was walking out the door, phone and keys in hand.

When she arrived at Brittany's house, she just stood there on her porch for a moment. She couldn't believe she was actually here. Of course she was happy to help her friend. However, she was nervous and anxious for what might happen tonight after she stepped inside her best friend's house.

She tried the door before ringing the doorbell only to find it unlocked. The house was very quiet. She saw no cars in the driveway and assumed that no one was home besides Brittany.

The house was very dark. The only light was coming from Brittany's room upstairs. Santana slowly walked up the stairs, and peered into Brittany's room cautiously.

She just stood there, staring at her best friend. She had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks were stained tears, her eyes were puffy, her hair looked messy, and she was in her sweats.

But the sight that actually brought tears to Santana's eyes was seeing Brittany huddled on the floor next to her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She also noticed that Brittany was clutching the stuffed animal duck that Santana got her for her birthday last year as if it were a lifeline.

Santana gently knocked on her bedroom door and walked in. "Hey, B."

When her best friend turned to look at her, she actually felt her heart break. She never wanted to see her like this, especially she loved and cared for her so much. "Hey, San," Brittany said, barely audible.

Santana slowly walked over to her broken friend. She sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Brittany didn't pull away. Instead, she snuggled close to Santana as possible.

The two remained in that position for about fifteen minutes; Brittany crying her eyes out, and Santana just holding her.

After the fifteen minutes passed, Brittany's tears had stopped flowing. She was now just working on controlling her breathing. All the while, Santana was rubbing circles into her friend's back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm glad you came over, San."

"Anything for you, Brittany."

"Look, Santana, I know we've been having problems recently, but I was just hoping that we can just forget about them tonight. I really need my 'sister' right now.

Santana couldn't say no to that. She just nodded, because she was at a loss for words.

"Artie and I broke up today." More tears started to fall as she said this.

Santana noticed how her voice broke when she said his name. She wasn't going to say anything for the time being. She was going to comfort the blonde and just listen to her.

Brittany went on as Santana continued to rub circles into her back.

"We were in the choir room, talking. I felt that something was wrong, even before he started talking."

The brunette kept nodding as Brittany went on.

"I told him how I really felt about him. I told him that I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him."

Santana couldn't believe that Brittany was telling her every detail about their breakup. She had completely forgotten that she and Brittany were supposed to be mad at each other. She was glad that the dancer still confided in her.

"I told him that I was in love with someone else. I told him that I was in love with you. I'm in love with you, Santana!" she exclaimed.

"I know, B."

"You-you know?" Brittany looked up at her.

"Yeah. I've been staying after school a lot lately, thinking about all of my feelings for you. Brittany, I will always be in love with you. I've been trying to move on lately, which is why I've been avoiding you, but I don't want to. You complete me, Britt. I know I am not really the emotional type, but I am around you. I have never felt this way about anybody before. I truly meant what I said at your locker."

"Santana, stop. You've already expressed your feelings towards me. It's my turn now."

Santana swallowed the lump that had recently formed in her throat.

"San, you make me so happy whenever we're together. You never underestimate me. A lot of people think that I am stupid or dumb, but you don't. Whenever we're together, I just feel ten times smarter than when I am around anyone else. You bring out a different side of me. You bring out the best in me. You are the most important thing in my life, Santana. I really hope you understand that."

They just looked into each other's eyes for the next few minutes. Then it happened. She broke down crying. She had never cried that hard in her life. She was so grateful there was no one home. She just let go.

Her best friend's arms found their way around her and wrapped tightly.

"Santana, what's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: These next two chapters are short. Just a heads up! :)**_

Chapter 7

"Brittany, I have missed you so much. I am sorry for everything that I ever did to you. Will you please forgive me?"

Brittany and Santana's embrace could not get any tighter. Santana's sobbing started to calm down a bit as she felt her best friend's body so close to hers.

"Of course I forgive you." Brittany cupped Santana's cheek, and turned her face towards her. "San, I love you because of all your flaws and imperfections. I'll always forgive you, Santana."

It was at this moment that Santana realized something. Sure Brittany was ditzy sometimes and in her own world at others, but people at school didn't know Brittany like Santana knew her. Looking at her now, Santana saw that Britt may not be smart, but she was wise. She was probably the wisest person she had ever met.

And as they looked at each other through tear-filled eyes, they knew what was about to happen. Both of them instantly got butterflies as they both knew what was about to happen. Brittany felt Santana's breath on her face, and it gave her goose bumps.

When their lips finally met, they both felt a spark ignite. It wasn't awkward for them, however. In fact, it felt natural. Their lips never parted. Their affection just intensified.

Brittany felt Santana pulling her onto the bed. Within a matter of minutes, the two were stripped bare, and their skin was gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat.

They both knew there was something different about tonight. It wasn't just another "sex night". Santana had done it plenty of times before. But tonight was different for her too. It wasn't just some random guy from school that was giving her pleasure. No. Tonight was Brittany.

Brittany was able to do something that no one else in the world could do; she could make Santana cry. Nobody else was able to elicit such emotion from Santana other than Brittany. That's another reason why Brittany was so much more special.

The only sound Santana heard was her heart pounding in her chest. It was so fast and loud, she was certain that Brittany was able to hear it as well.

The two girls were now coming down from their highs and laying next to each other.

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I love you with all my heart. Remember that, okay?"

"I will, B. Same goes for you, too."

Brittany smiled. "Alright, San."

"So are we officially a couple now, Brittany?"

"Definitely."

With that, the two fell asleep the happiest girls in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please review and tell me what you think. Am I getting your attention?**_

Chapter 8

`The next morning, Santana woke up with blonde hair scattered all over her. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at her girlfriend.

She smiled as she watched Brittany sleeping. Her chest rose and fell gracefully with each breath she took.

Seeing Brittany next to her was proof that last night had actually happened. Brittany was actually her girlfriend. She actually felt bad for the world; she had taken the most beautiful girl out there and made her hers.

'Gosh, it feels so good to say that word, girlfriend.' She smiled at the thought.

The smile stayed plastered in her face while she was thinking about last night, until she heard her phone vibrating from Brittany's nightstand, drawing her back to reality.

She had gotten a text message from Puckerman. Seeing his name on her screen made her confused and nervous. She was confused because puck never texts her out of the blue. She was nervous, because she had no idea what the text could possibly be about.

She swallowed hard and opened the text.

'San, something's happened.'

She was becoming more and more anxious.

'What happened, Puckerman?' She was somewhat afraid of his response.

His text seemed more towards the serious side, and even Noah wouldn't about something if it was serious.

'It's Artie.'

Santana actually felt her blood run cold. She knew that she and Artie had their major differences, but she never wanted anything to happened to him unless he deserved it.

'What happened to Artie?'

'He's not doing so well.'

'Puck!'

'Puck, what happened?'

'He's in the hospital, Santana.'

Santana felt her breath catch in her throat as she read his text.

'What happened?'

'He was rolling across the street in front of his house when a drunk driver rounded the corner doing fifty-five.'

No. This should not be happening. This shouldn't happen to anyone, not even Artie.

By this point, Santana's eyes were welling up with tears.

'How does he look?'

'He's in critical condition. It doesn't look good for him. San, you have to tell Brittany.'

Santana remembered where she was. She looked over at the oblivious blonde that was still sleeping beside her. She knew that she had to tell her, she just didn't want to see the look of hurt and sadness on her face afterwards.

She just watched her girlfriend sleep until she finally awoke from her long rest.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review! :) and thank you for reading! I'm so glad many of you added this story to your favorites! :D I hope you don't mind this small one though. Don't worry, there's more on the way. **_

Chapter 9

Brittany woke up and smiled when she saw who she had been lying next to. However, that look of joy quickly faded into one of confusion in a matter of seconds. She looked at Santana. She could tell she had been crying. She actually looked as if she was still crying. Now that look was replaced with one of concern and worry.

Brittany knew that Santana never cried. She only cried about her feelings, but because she had been crying before she woke up, Brittany instantly knew that this had nothing to do with her. This was making her even more worried.

She pulled Santana into a hug. "San, what's wrong?"

The brunette curled up against Brittany's chest. Brittany instinctively nestled her head on top of Santana's. Santana choked a sob before responding. She was able to hear Brittany's now pounding heart beat against her ear. This was going to be hard.

"Britt, someone from the glee club got into a car accident. They are in critical condition, and the outcome doesn't look good."

Tears were now streaming down Brittany's face as well.

"Oh my gosh! Is it Quinn?"

Santana couldn't look at Brittany anymore. She looked down at the intertwined hands in her lap instead.

"No, B. It's Artie."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Finals are almost over though. My last one is tomorrow, and then school's over, so I will DEFINITELY be updating more than one chapter a week. I know how much I hate cliffhangers. :) Enjoy, and please review!**_

Chapter 10

"San, I wanna go see him."

Santana saw that Brittany was trying hard to hold back her sobs. All she could see were her silent tears trickling her pale cheeks.

"Alright B, let's go." She didn't want to say no to Brittany, but she wanted her to get a chance to see him.

When they got in the car , Santana put her key in the ignition. However, she didn't turn it on right away. She just sat there looking at the steering wheel.

"What's wrong, San?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, are you sure you want to see him now?"

"I really do. I want to make sure I get the chance."

"Brittany, I love you so much."

"I know, San. I know," she almost whispered to herself.

With that, Santana quickly pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to the hospital was silent, except for their occasional sobs and sniffles.

When they got there, they both almost leapt out of the car. They sprinted up to the front desk.

"Which room is Artie Abrams in?" Brittany pleaded. She watched the nurse look at her computer. She turned back to Brittany. "He's in the ICU. You'll find him when you get there. Just ask a nearby nurse."

The two didn't give the woman a chance to finish her sentence before they ran to the Intensive Care Unit.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw their fellow glee club members with sad faces, sitting outside in the hallway. They walked cautiously toward their peers. Brittany noticed that Artie's parents were not sitting with her friends. She assumed they were in his room.

She could tell all of them had been crying. Mr. Shuester was pacing back and forth down the hallway. Finn was comforting Rachel, and despite their differences, Sam was holding Quinn. Kurt and Blaine were both there, Kurt with his arms around Mercedes. Puck and Lauren were sitting in silence. Tina was sobbing uncontrollably into mike's shoulder.

Brittany and Santana were standing in front of them. Everyone looked up at the two of them. They all got up simultaneously and rushed at Brittany. They all released sobs and tears as they hugged the blonde.

Santana stood out of there way, looking on at what was happening before her. She only looked at Brittany. Brittany had the same expression the entire time.

Santana became worried when she saw that her best friend's face had not changed in the slightest. She expected Brittany to be bawling along with her friends, not standing there standing blankly at the wall.

'This isn't how she would normally react," she thought. She thought that Brittany would need help standing herself, not her being the one helping her friends.

Artie's parents noticed the commotion and walked outside.

Brittany just looks at them for a moment until the pull her into a giant hug.

"Brittany, do you want to see him?"

Brittany slowly nods her head. "Can San come in with me, please?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, sweetie," said Mrs. Abrams.

She grabbed Santana's arm and walked through the door.

Santana gently closes the door, making sure that it didn't make a sound.

She looks over the room. It's dark except for the light on above Artie's head. In the dim light, she can actually see how dark and depressed Brittany's face really is. It was red and stained with tears. Her eyes were puffy and her skin was all blotchy. Brittany should never look this way, no matter the reason.

She wasn't holding herself back anymore. She stood there, staring at Artie for a couple minutes, making no sounds as tears fell down her pale cheeks.

She finally ran over to her ex-boyfriend's bedside and broke down into sobs. Her voice cracked as she yelled his name. She was clutching his hand to her chest as she knelt beside him. She held it, expecting to wrap his fingers around hers. She just wanted him to wake up and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But it didn't happen. He just continued to lay there.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Wow…haven't updated in soooo long. I hope you guys continue to read. I'm in Virginia right now so I traveled a bit. But I couldn't just leave you guys for who how long. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I just wanted to say that I love Kevin Mchale. Hate Artie, LOVE KEVIN, so just keep that in mind. I promise to update more often. this is a short chapter because of the way everything happens. I think if I didn't end on such cliffhangers, the story would be much longer…and I personally hate them. Anyways, please review and keep reading! :)_

Chapter 11:

Santana had no idea what to do. She was just awkwardly standing in the back of the room looking on as Brittany was having an emotional breakdown. In all the fifteen years, she had never seen Brittany like this. She wanted to comfort her somehow.

So she walked over and pulled her into her arms. Brittany's tears fell onto her shirt and burned holes in her skin. They felt like daggers. It physically hurt her to see Brittany cry.

'This girl should never be this upset. It's like taking all of the color and joy out of the world.'

They heard the door creak open and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. He had a look of sorrow and comfort on his face. No one said a word until he made it to the foot of the bed.

"Hello. I am Dr. Michaels. I just spoke to Artie's parents, and they told me to tell you everything."

They looked at him, both fighting back tears now.

"When Artie was hit by the car, he was knocked unconscious immediately. When he was brought to the hospital, we did some tests, x-rays, and MRI's. We found that he was knocked unconscious due to a brain hemorrhage.

The two just looked at him in confusion.

"Girls, he's in a coma."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: wow. I am soo sorry guys. I haven't had much time, and I kind of don't know if I want to continue this story. This summer has been really hectic. But I am having some major writer's block. How do you guys want this story to go? If you want me to continue, give me a few suggestions, and hopefully I'll be able to actually write and complete this story. Again, I am really sorry that it's taking this long. :( tell me what you think! Read and review. :)**


End file.
